Light and Darkness
by Aacire
Summary: When honor is what makes or breaks a clan, what will happen when two of their strongest refuse to uphold the family's name! Will outside forces force them into a life or death struggle against their will? formally Life's Tournament
1. Chapter 1: The News

Hey! Here's my newest creation! Tell me what you think and I'll put up chapter two tomorrw!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, but I own this story!

Chapter 1: The News

Kagome couldn't believe it! Her and Inuyasha were going to be married next month. She was ecstatic about it! Everything couldn't be going better for her at the moment. She had a job lined up to be an elementary school teacher when she graduated next month, and Inuyasha was going to be working with his brother at their father's computer company. Kagome had gotten so lost in her own thoughts that she had hardly

heard the knocking on the apartment door.

"Hey Kagome! I know you're here so open the door. It's pouring down out here!" she heard Sango yell through the door.

" Coming Sango!" She unchained the door and let Sango in.

"Sorry about that! I must have really spaced out back there."

"It's ok. I understand you have a lot on your mind what with graduation and your wedding coming up."

" Speaking of marriage how is married life with Miroku?"

"It's not what I expected, but I can't really complain. All I know is that I love him more now then when we were dating. He hasn't really changed at all. He keeps trying to groping me and I keep slapping him."

"But he is your husband now am I right?"

" That's what he says, but I just hit him and say even though we're married, the same rules about groping applies."

Kagome just bust out laughing. She would defiantly expect that from Miroku and Sango. They had been her best friends since middle school. There was hardly an occasion when they wouldn't be together. Where there was on there was the other. Then in their junior year of high school they met Inuyasha Kasano. He had transferred to their school in the middle of the year for undisclosed reasons. At least that was what the word around campus had been. Kagome had been curious about it and wanted to know more about their new mysterious transfer student. Her first attempts to befriend the new guy had been futile, but Kagome wasn't known for giving up that easily. She finally got to know him when she had went to the gym for sparing match with Sango. She remembered it like it was yesterday.......

**Flashback**

"Hey Sango ready to get beat!"

"It's to late for that Kag. That new guy just beat me!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. Someone had actually beat Sango. The only person who had ever accomplished that feat before was Kagome herself. Now she really wanted to know about this guy.

"Hey you with the silver hair! I want a talk with you!"

"Kagome what are you doing?" 

"I just want a friendly talk with him Sango!"

He turned around and faced the sound of the voice that had called him. He was surprised to see the raven hair girl from school.

"So what ya want?"

" Nothing much, just a friendly sparing match is all! I mean you just beat my partner and I want a go."

"I don't take request little girl so go find some else to play with!" With that he turned around and started to leave.

Now Kagome wasn't going to let that slide. She decided to use a tactic that always seemed to work for her.

"Well I understand if you don't want to fight me. I mean, I understand that you're scared and want to back down from a **challenge**!"

This made him stop in his tracks. The one thing that he hated more then anything was being called chicken. He hadn't taken that last fight seriously he just wanted a quick work out before he headed home. Now if this girl wanted a fight he would give it to her.

Kagome was ecstatic about this. She had a feeling that this guy was going to be a challenge, but she defiantly up for it.

They met at the center of the mat getting themselves ready by stretching for the match.

" So before this little match, what's your name?"

" It's Kagome, and your?"

" Inuyasha. Why are you so determined to fight me? I know it's not just cause I beat your friend."

" Oh you're right, it's not cause you beat Sango. It's just that I sense something about you is all. And I have this indescribable urge to fight you because of it."

'_Man the way she's looking at me with those eyes. It sends a chill up my spin. She seems to really want this fight!'_

" Well Kagome, if this fight is what you really want. Then let's go at it!"

With that they were at it. Inuyasha started a quick roundhouse kick, which Kagome quickly dodged by crouching to the ground. As soon as she crouched she gave him a swivel kick and made him loose balance for a millisecond. Inuyasha caught himself by flipping. They stood back a moment and looked at each other.

" Hey you're pretty decent for a girl!"

" Stick around a bit and you just might learn something!"

At that Kagome lunges at him with a quick set of jabs and punches which Inuyasha dodges.

'_Damn, she's fast!'_

' _Damn he's fast'_

This goes on for about a minute till he catches her fist and turns, bending her arm behind her. She glares at him for a second _' Man I didn't notice that he such golden eyes before/ What am I thinking' _With that she blinks to clear her head and did something Inuyasha hadn't expected. She pushed and twisted her body in such away that his grip started to get weak. He finally had to let go and when he did she delivered a quick elbow into his stomach.

" Whatcha do that for?"

" Because no one is aloud to catch me in that position."

' She's feisty!' 

Inuyasha quickly recovered from her blow and decided to have a little fun. First he did a quick jab uppercut segment and then to throw her off guard fainted to the left and came up with a quick kick to her side. She glared at him and he just laughed. Then Kagome did a quick faint to the right and kicked him in his side. Then in almost a blink of an eye she turned around and did a roundhouse kick to is other side.

"What the hell was that Kagome. You used my move!"

' Yeah, but I added something to it."

He growled at her and decided that it was time to finish this match. She tried to punch at him but he quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her over. Then flipped over to where she was and punched down like he was going to hit her in the face, but stopped short. Kagome just stared directly at him in to his eyes.

"Looks like I won!" he whispered to her with a grin.

"So it seems!" She said back with a grin on her face.

Then there was this loud uproar up clapping and yelling. They had been so into the fight that they had forgotten about the other people in the room. He bent down to help her up only to be flipped himself over her head. He just lay there stunned. How in the world had a girl her size and laying down none the less just flipped him over her head.

"How did you do that?" he asked shocked.

"It's my little secret! But don't take it to heart." She said standing up, "I admit that I lost, I just felt like flipping you is all!"

"Man, you're some strange girl Kagome!" She then smiled at him and went over to Sango who hugged her and congratulated her on a job well done.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Yeah Inuyasha?"

"I just wanted to know if you want to go grab something to eat? I want to talk to you more about your fighting."

She looked to Sango real quick, because she didn't want to abandon her friend, but she nodded.

"Sure Inuyasha, I'd love to!"

**End Flashback**

She remembered that date. It was one of her fondest memory of him.

"Hey Sango the rain is lighting up, so do you want to go grab some ice cream before the boys get here?"

"I don't see why not. The boys won't be back for another half an hour."

Kagome got up and went to grab her coat and umbrella and they left. No sooner had they left and were down the road did a mysterious figure in the shadow a merge. It was a man with long dark hair and an evil smile.

_' So the young man has a fiancée. This should be interesting!"_


	2. Chapter 2: The Tournament

Well, I've decided to post the second chapter! I've already written a lot of this story, but I've just decided to post them one at a time for now! To see how to go!

Disclaimer: Everyone knows it! I do own this story though! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Tournament

"Hey Miroku, I gotta ask you a question!"

"Yes Inuyasha what is your question."

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee, "Well I was wondering, did Sango change when you two got married?"

"Come to thank of it, no! Not really any way. I mean we both had to adjust to living together. Because there is something's you don't find out about people till you live together, but for you and Kagome it's different. You two all ready live together so you've already crossed that obstacle. So there really shouldn't be a problem. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really! I was just curious is all."

"You're just nervous. Don't worry about it. You and Kagome will have a wonderful life together so let your mind rest at ease my good man!"

_' Maybe Miroku is right and I'm just worrying about nothing. I mean I know that Kagome loves me and there isn't a doubt in mind that I love Kagome. It's just that I don't...'_

"Inuyasha!"

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see his brother standing in front of him.

"Yeah Sesshomaru what is it that you want?" Inuyasha answered back bored. Him and his brother got along a lot better now then they use to, but he still wanted to annoy him any way he could and acting like he could care less about what his brother had to say was his favorite pass time.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you little brother?"

"Alright, Miroku I'll meet you at the car! Don't give me that look. It's stopped raining!"

"Fine, Fine!" Then mumbling as he left he added, "Seeing as I'm the one driving he should be a little bit nicer."

Inuyasha heard every word he had said. His sensitive ears could pick up sounds from a good distance. A spell a priestess put over him and his brother hid their true form from people. Only Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru's girlfriend Rin knew the truth about the demon brothers. That was just how they preferred it to be.

"So what is it that ya wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well it seems little brother, that our presence has been requested for this years demon tournament.

Inuyasha just stared at his brother in shock. He couldn't believe it. Why in the world would the council of elders allow this?

"I can tell by your silence that you are shocked. I was the same way when I got the message on my computer. Here." He handed him a piece of paper, "It's the summons that I received."

Inuyasha grabbed the paper and read it over and over again. Hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But finally he excepted it, he finally excepted that this wasn't a joke. But to get rid of his last shred of hope that this was a hoax he read it one last time:

To the Kasano Brothers,

It has come to the attention of the council that your family has been challenged in this year's tournament. Since your family does not take part in the tournament it up to your discretion to except the challenge or not. We will give you forty two hours starting tomorrow to come up with an answer and we hope that you except because we believe that it is in the best interest of your family if you do.

Cordially Yours,

The Council of Elders

"They've got to be kidding! Who in the world would challenge us! I mean we really haven't pissed off any demon families have we?'

"Not to my knowledge! Though it could be Koga's family. You two have been at it for years." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"But that's not Koga's style. If wanted to challenge me he would do it to my face. Not go around me and go strait to the council. Besides Kagome tells me he found himself another girl to chase after. So he won't be trying to get Kagome anymore."

"Well then little brother, what do suggest we do. I quite frankly don't want to go.

But you may go if you wish to, but I suggest you talk it over with Kagome first."

"Hey! I never said I wanted to go. Besides I don't respond to challenges if the person is too scared to make them to me face to face. So go ahead and tell the council our answer. Look I got to go. Kagome is probably going to kill me for being late and Miroku is probably pissed off at me for him making wait, so damn long. Man, it's not my fault my bike's in the shop and Kagome needed her car. See ya at work tomorrow."

With that he got up and left. As soon as he turned the corner Sesshomaru got a bad feeling.

' What is this feeling? I just hope that Inuyasha and the others will be ok. I just have this feeling something's a miss. Maybe I should go back home to Rin. Be careful little brother.' _With that he got up and left the café._

_"Inuyasha what took so long? I mean you've been in there for at least a half an hour!"_

_"I'm sorry Miroku. I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but we had important family business to take care of first."_

_"Such as..."_

_"Such as none of your damn business. Let's just go get the girls and head over to the restaurant." Miroku started the car and took off._

_"Fine! What ever you say, but can you please tell me later what it was about! I mean last time I checked I was your best friend was I not?"_

_"Yeah, yeah! How about I tell you after I tell Kagome?"_

_"Oh alright! I see how it is! I've been replaced in your heart Inuyasha." He put on his fake sad expression, "I'm deeply hurt, but when a man has the love of his life, his best friends take second place."_

_Smirking Inuyasha replied, "I'm sorry Miroku, she gives me something that you can't." It wasn't till he said it that he regretted saying it because he said it to wrong person._

_"So Inuyasha, what exactly are you saying?" He had on his smirk._

_"Don't even think about it Miroku?"_

_"What do you mean? I'm not thinking anything bad."_

_"Sure, just keep your eyes on the road!"_

_"So Inuyasha, about you and Kagome, what do you do behind closed doors?"_

_Blushing he said, "I going to get you when we get to the next red light."_

_Cringing Miroku prayed that they had all green lights. As they were driving they came upon a yellow light._

_"Get ready for that hit I promised you."_

_"Yeah, Yeah!" Miroku tried to hit his breaks to slow down, but the car just continued to accelerate. _

_"I know that you don't want me to hit you, but that's no reason to run the red light Miroku!"_

_"I'm not trying! The breaks are out!"_

_"What do you mean the breaks are out?"_

_"Just what I said!"_

_Miroku was trying desperately to get the car back under control and not hit anyone. He swerved the car to miss a car slowing down at a stoplight and doing so made Inuyasha bang his head up against the window with such force he put the window out._

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you ok?" he wasn't responding to Miroku, "Inuyasha come on man, wake up!"_

_"Uh? Miro.... Miroku?"_

_"Yeah man! Come on, stay with me here!"_

_Miroku was worried that he had a concussion, and he didn't want him to fall asleep. He was going to get them out of this if it was the last thing he did. While Miroku was struggling with the car and Inuyasha the unthinkable happened. A man walked out in the middle of the street and Miroku made a split second decision and pulled hard on the wheel to try and avoid him. This sent the car careening into a lamppost at sixty eight miles per hour. _

_Meanwhile back at the apartment_

_Kagome burst in to apartment. "Inuyasha I'm sorry Sango and I are so late. We just..." She looked around and saw that the apartment was empty. No angry hanyo yelling at her for being late just emptiness._

_"Kagome I was trying to tell you I didn't see Miroku's car outside. That means they're not here yet."_

_"Where in the world could they be. It was their idea to go out tonight. I mean they should have been here by now!"_

_"You're right Kagome, but that just means we can chew them out when they get here instead of the other way around."_

_Kagome smiled at the fact the tables were going to be turned. Just then the phone rung. Kagome all of a sudden got a chill that effected her all the way to her bones._

_"Kagome aren't you going to pick it up?"_

_Kagome went and picked up the receiver dreading what she was going to be told._

_"Hello, Miss. Higurashi?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you know Mr. Inuyasha Kasano?"_

_"Yes, he's my fiancée."_

_"He has been involved in a car accident." Kagome dropped the phone._

So what do you think! If any one knows how to spell hanyo, please let me know! Review please! That would make me feel better! Asta!


	3. Chapter 3: Distaster Strikes

Hello! I was only able to down load this from school! Well I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill! The story is mine, but I wish I owned this show!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

Kagome looked at Sango with fear stricken eyes and her face had visibly paled.

"Sango, please take the phone."

Sango picked up the phone and was surprised that the other person was still on the line.

"Hello. Miss. Higurashi?"

"No this is Sango Yamito. Can you please explain to me what you told my friend sir?"

"Yes Mrs. Yamito. I told her that Mr. Kasano was involved in a car accident along with your husband."

Sango thought that she must be hearing things. Did that man just say Miroku, her Miroku had had an accident

"Sir there must be a mistake! Miroku is great driver how could they be in an accident? How... how..." Sango felt her voice start to falter.

"Would you two please come down to Tokyo General Hospital on Fourth Avenue?"

"Uh, yes sir. Sure." With that she hung up the phone and went to Kagome who was on the couch.

"Kagome come on! We have to go to them. Who knows, it might not be as bad as the worse case scenario."

"Sango, I'm just so scared! What if it is the worst case scenario, what if they..."

"Don't think like that Kagome! You know they're going to be ok. Look who we're talking about here, Miroku and Inuyasha. Those two are too stubborn to go anywhere. Besides you know Inuyasha wouldn't die because he wouldn't want you with anyone else but him."

"Yeah, you're right! And Miroku would miss groping you to much to leave."

"Now lets go see how those two are!"

With that they left and went to Sango's car. They drove in silence the whole way. Even though they had had that talk it didn't help alleviate the fear that they ones they loved were probably on their deathbed. The talk they had was enough to get them up and to the car. They hoped that their strength would be enough to walk through the hospital door.

When they arrived at the ER they went and asked where boys were and were ushered to a waiting room. There Kagome picked up the phone and called Sesshomaru to tell him what was going on. He said he'd be down there in a minute and for Kagome not worry too much. No sooner had Kagome hung up the phone then the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Yamito. Miss Higurashi. Would please have a seat?"

Kagome was about to become panicked if she didn't say something soon.

"Please doctor, are they alright. What happened? "

"Well it seems that they lost control of the vehicle and the eye witnesses says a man stepped out in the street causing Mr. Yamito to swerve the car and go careening into a lamp post at over sixty mile an hour." Kagome and Sango's faces had the same expression, disbelief. Sango's complexion had gone visibly pale.

Sango asked, "What caused them to lose control of the car?"

"Well according to the police report, it seems that the breaks were cut."

"Please doctor how are they? How is Inuyasha!"

"Mr. Kasano has a sever concussion, a broken wrist, and a pretty bad sprained knee. His right side is pretty bruised up, but other then that he's fine." Kagome sighed a breath of relief and then prepared her self for Miroku. She grabbed Sango's hand because she looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Mr. Yamito had internal bleeding which we had to go in and fix. His left leg is broken and a piece of metal pierced through his right hand. Luckily his nerves weren't permanently damaged and he will have full use of his hand and leg with therapy. He also got a pretty bad hit on the head, but not as bad as Mr. Kasano. In all those two were really lucky to survive a crash like that with only injuries like that."

Kagome felt as if she could cry after hearing news like that. She was so afraid that she was going to lose him.

"Can we go see them?" asked Sango.

"Sure, Mr. Yamito is probably still sleep, but he is in room 106 and Mr. Kasano is in room 107."

Inuyasha's Room

Inuyasha started to wake up. His head hurt and his body was sore. He then smelt a fragrance in the air.

' Wait! I'd know that smell anywhere. Kagome!'

"Kagome!" he opened his eyes and looked to find a smiling face sitting down by his bedside. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Hey! How are you feeln'"

"Not bad, just that my head is killing me and I'm sore all over."

"That's to be expected when you were just in a car accident."

"A car accident, what? When..." Then it all came flying back to him. The car going out of control and Miroku trying to save them. "That's right the car went out of control. Miroku said the brakes weren't working. I remember he jerked the car really hard and I think I hit the window, My memory is a little hazy after that. All I remember is a pole coming at us and then waking up and seeing you."

"The doctor said that the brakes were cut."

"Kagome, where's Miroku? Is he ok?" he yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha. He's fine. He is right next door with Sango. He had it worse then you do. You have a broken wrist so be careful on it and a really bad concussion. Miroku had some internal bleeding and his left leg is broken. He also had a metal rod go through his right hand."

"Is he going to be ok? I mean is he going to be able to use his hand again?"

"Yeah. With some therapy he will have full mobility of his hand."

"That's great! So now all we have to do is focus on getting better!"

"That's right so don't get all mad at the nurses when they come to wake you tonight!"

"What do you mean wake me up tonight?"

"Well, they're going to have to wake you up periodically through the night because of your concussion." He gave her a strange look like he still didn't get it, "If they don't wake you up then might not wake up at all, you know slip into a coma!"

His eyes lit up at that, "Alright, alright! I'll try not to snap at them, but I'm not making any promises!"

Kagome moved to sit on his bed and leaned her head down on his chest and tried not to hurt him by doing so, he instinctively moved his arm around her. " Inuyasha you really scared me. I was so afraid when I got that phone call. I thought you were going to be taken away from me!" She started to cry into his gown. He hated it when Kagome cried, especially if it was over him.

"Come on Kagome, stop the tears. You know I hate to see you cry!"

"I'm sorry, but you don't know what it felt like to think that I might never see you again. Please don't put me through that again!"

"I promise Kagome I won't do that to you again. At least I'll try."

She looked up at him with her tear streaked face and smiled. How she loved to look up into those golden eyes. Just then he leaned down and kissed her. She melted into that kiss never wanting it to end.

Miroku's Room

"Sango how are you doing!"

"Sango how are you doing! Is that all you have to say to me Miroku! I was worried to death about you. I was almost a widow after only a half a year of marriage."

"Sango I'm sorry. I swear I tried my best to get the car back under control, but nothing I did seemed to work."

She sat down on her husband's bed and slid as close to him as she could with out hurting him. She just wanted to be near him. "I know you tried your best. I couldn't believe it when the man called and said you had been in a car accident. I mean you're a really good driver and it was hard for me to swallow."

"Thanks for all of your faith in me. The only reason we crashed was because that guy crossed the road. I was preoccupied with trying to keep Inuyasha awake. Hey where is Inuyasha? Is he ok?"

"Yeah he has broken wrist and bad concussion. You it seems got the worst of it! Your leg is broken and you have a hole in your hand."

"Hey Sango, will I be able to use my hand again?" he asked his tone and face serious.

"Yes! With some therapy it will be as good as knew so don't worry about it."

He slumped back in his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. "You know Sango. Right when I was about to go into that pole you know what I saw. It wasn't my life flashing before my eyes like everyone says. What I saw was you Sango. I saw your beautiful face smiling at me and I hoped that I got through it to see you again!"

Sango was on the verge of tears. She grabbed him in a hug that made him wince in pain. She looked up at him with apologetic eyes, but he simple waved it off. She felt his hand moving and was about to say something, but he didn't go for her butt but he placed his hand on her back. Maybe he was growing up, and it took this accident to help him realize it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think! Asta!


	4. Chapter 4: Relax

Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm going to continue to post this story, no matter what. It's just fun! For people who like my other story! That one I'm having writers block on, and this one, is already pre written and is being posted from school. So any way on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I do own this story !

Chapter 4: Relax

When Sesshomaru arrived at the hospital he was a little disturbed at what he might find. 'I knew that I had had a bad feeling when he left the café. I wish I had realized it sooner. I wonder how this could have happen? Could it have been...'

"Sesshomaru let's go in and check on your brother!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go!" He had been knocked out of his thoughts by Rin.

"Are you ok? I'm sure he and Miroku are all right, so don't worry. The people I'm really worried about are Kagome and Sango." He nodded and they walked into the hospital

They knocked on the door and walked in to see Inuyasha and Kagome on the bed kissing.

"Well it doesn't look like he is hurt to bad Sesshy! He still has enough energy to make out with Kagome!" Rin giggled.

The two broke apart blushing. Inuyasha looked up to see who else had come in with her and saw his brother.

"So little brother, it seems that you're going to live."

"Yeah just a broken bone and a bruised head, which should all be healed in a day or two."

"Well Miroku isn't as lucky as you. He will be banged up for at least a month." Kagome sighed.

"Well why don't you go use some of your miko powers to help him heal faster. I thought that was one of you new tricks you learned from Kaede?"

"That's a good idea!" She got up and headed for the door.

"Rin why don't you accompany her."

"Oh alright Sesshomaru!" She replied hesitantly. "Glad you're ok Inuyasha! You gave us a bad scare!" With that she left and closed the door.

"So Inuyasha how did you get into this predicament?"

"The brakes went out on Miroku's car! The thing is they were working fine the before we got to the café. I don't understand how that could have happen?"

"I suspect sabotage!"

"What do you mean sabotage? Who would want me dead?"

"I don't think it was you they wanted dead, but I think it was Miroku!"

"Miroku? Why Miroku? He hasn't done anything to anyone to have something like that happen to him!"

"I think they were trying to get to you by getting to him. Do you know how lucky you are? I saw them still trying to clear the wreck and it wasn't a pretty picture. That car was beyond totaled."

"Well if they were after Miroku and not me why wreck the car while I was in it?"

"They must have seen only Miroku go to and leave the car. They must not have seen you before they did it!"

"But why do it in the first place? I've been careful not make any enemies so as not endanger anyone of our families!"

"They must be the one's who challenged us in the tournament! They went after our friend as to make us go to the tournament."

"Those bastards! Wait! Miroku's ok so won't they try something again?"

"Probably! So we better keep an eye on everyone for the next two days. That's how long the council gave us to accept. So after those two days then we won't have to worry about them anymore since we won't be attending, am I correct in that assumption?"

"Yeah, but I swear I would love to get my hands on those bastards who even thought of screwing with us." Sesshomaru smirked and turned to leave, "Hey Sesshomaru can you keep an eye on Kagome since I have to stay here tonight?" He nodded and left. Inuyasha sank into his bed and sighed a breath of relief. For he knew that Kagome was in good hands. With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep instantly.

Miroku's Room

"So Miroku how's that? Any better? Sorry about your hand though. I tried to fix it has best I could, but I was getting tired after the leg and your head!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome! With that little boost I should be back to normal in about two weeks instead of two months!"

"Glad to help! Seeing as you tried so hard to save my Inuyasha!"

"Nothing to it, but you two owe me a new window, seeing as Inuyasha's head went through it!"

"Miroku, we don't have a car that they could put it in! We would just have a window!" Sango smiled.

"Fine then! They owe us dinner!"

"I don't see any problem with that!" They all had a good laugh and that's how Sesshomaru found them.

"What's so funny?"

"Miroku is trying to collect damages on a window that Inuyasha put out during the accident!" Rin said while trying to stop laughing.

"Oh I see! Well Miroku it seems that you will survive!"

"Seeing as I have a miko for a best friend I'll probably be out of here as fast as Inuyasha!" He grinned.

"Well I only came to make sure that you two weren't in the land of the dead! Come Rin, it's time to leave!"

"Well bye everybody!" She said while hugging everyone, "Feel better soon Miroku, and please don't give Sango anymore heart attacks. I'd better go say good bye to Inuyasha or he might feel left out seeing as we're all in here with Miroku!"

"Don't worry about it! He's sleep, I can hear how his breathing pattern has changed!"

"Wow Sesshomaru you and those ears!" stated Miroku. Sesshomaru looked at him and then turned to leave. He simply waved his hand and left quickly followed by Rin.

Looking at her watch Sango exclaimed, "Wow! I hadn't realized it had gotten so late. It's already nine thirty. We had better leave too."

"But Sango, I don't want you to leave! This will be the first time we've slept apart since we were married!"

"Don't be such a baby! You slept with out me before we were married and you can do it again!"

"I didn't always sleep with out you before we were married my dear Sango!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she saw the blush come over Sango face. Then Sango went hit him upside his head. "Ouch Sango! It's not right o hit an injured person!"

Miroku said rubbing his poor head.

"Then stop acting so perverted you idiot!" Kagome took this moment to exit since she knew what was next. "I thought that you had grown up a bit, but no! You're still that lecherous boy I grew up with!"

He pulled her down to sit on the bed beside him. "I didn't mean anything by it and you know it!"

"I know Miroku, I'm just a little on edge is all!"

"Oh really?" With that he leaned forward and captured her into deep kiss. Sango relaxed into it on impact.

Inuyasha's Room

Kagome leaned over Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Rest well my love!" she whispered. She turned around to only have her hand grabbed.

"Kagome, please be careful on your way home!"

"I promise Inuyasha, now please get well!" With that he released her hand and she left, but not with out blowing him a kiss.

When Kagome came out she saw Sango waiting for her looking very flushed.

"What happened to you?"

"He got me relaxed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well! What did you think? Review and tell me! Asta!


	5. Chapter 5: No Choice

Well here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story!

Chapter 5: No Choice

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door and then went in the room. There he was on the bed putting his pants on.

" Kagome when I didn't answer wouldn't that mean don't come in!"

" So what! I figured you would be getting in your pants by the time I knocked. Besides I've seen you in your underwear dozens of time. I mean that's what you sleep in for crying out loud!"

" Feh, whatever! I'm ready to get out of this damn place as soon as I put on my shirt!"

" You're lucky you get out of here today at all. Miroku has to stay in here another night! He doesn't have demon blood, unlike you, so his injuries are going to take longer even with my healing techniques!"

" Just get me out of here!"

" Fine, why don't you go say good bye to Miroku while I go sign you out!" With that she left him.

Inuyasha walked in on Miroku who was sleep and sat in the chair by his bed. His face was a little bruised and cut like his was yesterday. His leg was propped up his right hand had a lot of bandages on it.

' I'm sorry Miroku! All of this is my fault. If they weren't after me then you wouldn't have been in that accident. Damn it! Why didn't they just come after me, why did they have to do this to you? I wonder if I should tell you the truth about why we had that accident?' Just then Miroku started to stir and when he opened his eyes he saw Inuyasha sitting in his room.

"Hey man how ya doin'! How's the head?"

Inuyasha sighed, "It's doin' fine!"

"You know you owe me a new window for knocking the old one out with your head, but Kagome already said she pay me back with dinner!"

"Well sorry for your window, but if you hadn't pulled the wheel so hard I never would have gone through it in the first place!"

"Details, details! So you leaving today?"

"Yeah Kagome is signing me out right now!"

"Lucky you! I have to stay here till tomorrow, but I guess I should simply count my blessings that I don't have to stay any longer. The doctors were in a state of shock when they saw how quickly I was recovering!" Miroku said laughing.

Inuyasha took a breath and began, " Miroku do you know why we crashed?"

"I don't know why we crashed! I was going to ask Sango when she came in today!" He looked at his friend's face, " Inuyasha do you know why we crashed? Come on, you can tell me! I'm your bestfriend after all! You can tell me anything!"  
He took another breath, " Well, I was told that your breaks were cut!"

"Who would cut my breaks. I haven't made anyone that mad. Do you know…"

"Well Sesshomaru thinks, well I think who did that to your car…"

"Hey you two! Inuyasha you're all signed out and I think some of the nurses are happy that you're leaving. What did you did you do in one night?" Then she noticed the somber mood of the room, " Hey you two, what's wrong? What's with the faces?"

"Don't worry about it Kagome! Miroku I'll tell you about it later ok?"

Miroku nodded, " By the way Inuyasha that was you who was yelling at the nurses last night wasn't it?"

Kagome glared at him, " I said I try! Bye Miroku, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

At the apartment

" So Inuyasha what happened with you at the hospital last night?"

" I told them to stop waking me up and if I slip into a coma then at least I would get some sleep!"

" Inuyasha I thought that I told you to be nice when they did that! You know it was their job!" Kagome yelled, " I swear sometimes you can be the most hard headed guy in the world! For once can't you just listen…" Kagome was silenced with a kiss, " to me."

" What was that you were saying? I couldn't get it when you started kissing me!"

" I didn't kiss you, you kissed," He cut her off with another kiss. " You know you can't just end arguments by kissing me you know!"

" True, but I think that's the best way! So do ya wanna order pizza and watch movies tonight! You know a coming home celebration!"

" Sure! It's like three thirty now so perfect time for pizza! I might even let you pick out the movie?"

" What do you mean let me? I live here too! I pay half the bills so that entitles me to pick out the movie!"

" What ever you say! You order the pizza and I'm going to take a shower."

Kagome was so happy to have Inuyasha home. It was really lonely with out him there last night. She knew that he was ok, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was a wrong. She stood in the shower and let the warm water over take her. She loved the water. The heat made her feel so relaxed and at peace with the world. She needed it right then. She stepped out of the shower and went into the room to get changed. She pulled her shirt over her head and looked at the clock to see it was four.

' Woh, I didn't realize that I had stayed in there so long.'

She then felt some ones arms wrapping there way around her waist. She turned around to come face to face with golden eyes.

" Inuyasha what do you think you're doing?"

" Nothing, I just felt like holding you is all."

" Really that's all you had in mind?"

" Maybe I had something else planned!" With that he leaned in and started to kiss her. Kagome felt herself lean further into him. He started to inch her towards the bed and laid her down. She felt his hands starting to travel up her shirt while he started to kiss her neck. Kagome then realized that she hadn't put her underwear on yet. She knew he knew it.

" You know you didn't stay away from me that long."

" Yeah, but that was too long for my liking." As he was saying this he started to move his hand down her leg. Just then they heard knocking on the front door.

" It's the pizza, Inuyasha!" She said trying to suppress a moan.

" So let him wait, I'm busy." Kagome tried to get up, but he just held her down.

" Come on! You can't let the poor guy wait out there. It's not very nice. Besides we could always pick up where we left off." Reluctantly he sighed and got off of her. Kagome got up and put on her underwear and pants, then she went to the door. She paid the guy and apologized for making him wait.

No sooner had Kagome put the pizza down did the door knock again. She could hear Inuyasha groan in the bedroom. She had to suppress a giggle that was trying to get out. She opened the door to see a little red headed boy standing in her doorway.

" Hey Shippo! You parents aren't home again!"

" No! I think some times they don't care if I'm ok or not!"

Inuyasha burst into the room, " Oh, no Kagome! He's not staying here with us!"

" Oh come on Inuyasha! We can't just leave him alone."

" Oh yes we can!"

" What if it was your son alone? Wouldn't you want him to be looked after while your gone?"

" But Kagome! Come on, we were… and you said"

" I know what I said, but your just going to have to wait or your not going to get anything at all!" She said glaring. He sighed in defeat and grabbed a slice of pizza.

" Come on in and sit down Shippo! We have pizza and your more then welcome to it!" Shippo ran in and went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of pizza. Kagome grabbed the pizza box and Pepsi and headed down to sit with the boys.

" So Inuyasha what movie did you pick out?"

" Oh it's a surprise!" When the movie came on Kagome was about to hit him.

" Inuyasha you can't let Shippo watch Alien vs. Predator! It's to scary for a kid like him!"

" Don't worry Kagome! I can watch it! I not going to be a scared little kid!"

" Shippo are you sure. I can always change the movie!"

" You heard him Kagome! He's fine with it, so let's watch it!"

" Yeah Kagome!"

" Well alright!" she replied hesitantly.

So they watched the movie. Inuyasha was trying to suppress a laugh when he saw Shippo jump during the alien and predator fight scene. He quickly silenced it when he saw Kagome glare at him. They went back to watching the movie and Kagome would get closer to Inuyasha when a scene got to intense.

' Jeez she's almost as bad as Shippo!'

Kagome was getting into the movie when she felt a hand start to go up her shirt. She turn to look at Inuyasha and he just smirked. She sighed and let him do what he wanted. At the part where the Alien was snapping at the woman's face Shippo turned around and jumped into Kagome's lap. Inuyasha had already removed his hand by the time Shippo was in her lap.

" Shippo we can cut the movie off if you want?"

" No, I want to watch it! I just want to sit here in your lap so you won't be scared is all!"

" Right!" When the movie had gone off Kagome looked down to discover Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap.

"Come on Shippo wake up. It's time for you to go home!"

He yawned, " Alright Kagome! Can you walk me home?"

" Sure!"

" Shippo you little runt you only live four apartments down! You can walk your self home!"

" But I'm don't wanna go by myself!"

" You to scared to go by your self or you too stupid to find your way home?"

" Kagome, Inuyasha's picking on me!"

" Stop picking on him and act your age! Here Shippo you can have the last slice of pizza!"

" Hey Kagome I was going to eat that later!"

" Well to bad! Come on Shippo, I'll walk you home now!"

When they were half way out the door Shippo turned around and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled, but Kagome silenced him with her stare.

When they reached Shippo's apartment he asked, " Kagome why do you stay with Inuyasha? I mean you could do so much better then him!"

" I love him Shippo! You'll see what I mean when you grow up!" Kagome knocked on his door and his mom opened the door.

" Thanks for watching him Kagome! We really do owe you!"

" No problem! We enjoyed having him! Good night Shippo!"

" Good night Kagome!"

When she went in her apartment she was greeted by a sulking hanyou.

" Where does that kid get off saying that you're to good for me!"

" He's right you know! Besides stop listening in our conversations good hearing or not!"

" Feh whatever! Hey! Where are you going?"

" To bed! I have classes tomorrow and you put me out of the mood!"

" Wha, what! Come on Kagome!"

" Take a cold shower!" She yelled from the other room.

He came in the room to find Kagome already in the bed about to go to sleep. He couldn't believe it. How could she do this to him! Some welcome home celebration! He sighed and got ready for bed then climbed in next to Kagome. He lay there for a moment sulking till he felt her hand draped across him. He turned around to find Kagome smiling at him.

" I think I've punished you enough for your behavior with Shippo!" He smiled back and pulled her in for a kiss. He went straight for her shirt and took that off. He was happy that was pretty much all Kagome wore to bed. He started to kiss her neck and smiled when she would moan into him. He loved the scent she was giving off and it just made him want her more.

" Inuyasha! Welcome home!"

Later the two just held each other while their heartbeats started to go back to normal.

" You must have really missed me!"

" You have no idea!" He spoke into her hair.

" I know this probably isn't the time to say anything, but why would anyone cut Miroku's brakes! It just doesn't make any sense!"

" Kagome there's something that I was going to tell you yesterday, but we got in that accident and well…"

Kagome sat up while holding the sheet, " What were you going to tell me?"

He took a deep breath and began, " Well you see, to govern the demon activities in the world, there is a demon council of elders. Their job is to make sure everything runs smoothly with all the demons! You see we demons have a tournament to determine which demon family is the strongest and well Sesshomaru and I were challenged to be in the tournament this year."

" Your not going to do it are you?" Kagome asked, fear evident in her voice.

" No I'm not, but I think that someone really has it out for me though!"

" What do you mean by that? You mean they're the one's who cut Miroku's brakes? Why would anyone do such a thing?"

" They were trying to get me to come fight them! But I won't fight anyone who can't come challenge me face to face! Heck you did that!"

" Have you told Miroku the reason, for the accident!"

" I was about to, but you came in the room before I could say it! But I am going to tell him tomorrow!"

" Why are they only going after you if they challenged both of you? Why not Sesshomaru?"

" I don't know, but after tomorrow we won't have to worry about them, ok!"

" Why after tomorrow?"

" Because are deadline was two days! After tomorrow the two days are up!"

" That's good!" She then settled back down in the bed and leaned up against him.

He breathed in her scent and felt himself start to drift into sleep. " I don't know what I would do with out you Kagome! I just can't imagine life with out you!"

" You don't have to because I'm never going to leave you! Remember I promised you already that I wouldn't." Then Inuyasha heard her breathing pattern start to change. He remembered that day clearly when she said that she wouldn't leave him.

Flashback

Inuyasha was lying down on a blanket watching Kagome play in ocean. They had come to the beach to celebrate their anniversary. Sango and Miroku were some where down the beach doing god only knows what.

" Hey Inuyasha come down here and play with me!" yelled Kagome.

" I'll come down when I'm good and ready!"

" You're just afraid of the water!"

' She knows I'm not afraid, she just wants me to come down there with her so she can try to dunk me! All well might as well go!'

He ran down the beach and jumped in the water with Kagome. She laughed and yelled when the water hit her.

" Are you happy now! I'm here!"

" Yes very happy!" With that they swam out further so that they could swim better. Just then a huge wave came and hit them. Kagome came sputtering up. She looked wildly around for Inuyasha, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

" Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you? Please this isn't funny!" She splashed wildly around trying to find him. He had to be here. Just then Kagome felt someone grab her leg and pull her under. She came up sputtering only to find Inuyasha laughing his head off.

" Aw, man! You should have seen your face when you came up!"

" That wasn't funny! I thought something had happened to you, you idiot! Don't scare me like that anymore!"

He saw the look on her face and felt really bad about his little trick. He thought it would be hilarious, but he guessed he was wrong. Kagome looked at him one more time and then headed back to shore.

" Oh come on Kagome! I'm sorry, I really am! Kagome! Kagome!" but she kept on swimming. He started to chase after her when he heard the rush and roar behind him. He turned around to see a huge wave bigger then the one that had hit them before coming at them.

" Kagome! Kagome!" but she kept on swimming away.

' She must think I'm trying to apologize! She's swimming way to slow!'

" Kagome swim faster! A wave is coming!" She turned her head to see the wave coming and Inuyasha coming up fast behind her. Pretty soon he was right there with her. Kagome turned her head just in time see the wave coming down on them. Inuyasha reached for her, but the wave pulled them apart. He pushed his way up to the surface and looked frantically around for her, but there was no sign of Kagome anywhere. He dove down and look for her, but he couldn't see her. He came up and took another big breath and went down again. This time his eye caught the glimpse of something shining in water. He swam to it. It was Kagome. Her necklace was reflecting in the water. He grabbed her and pulled her up to the surface. Then with all of his strength he made his way to the shore.

He laid her down to check her vitals. She wasn't breathing. He then started to perform mouth to mouth.

' Come on Kagome! Don't do this to me! You can't leave me alone! Damn if I hadn't played that stupid trick maybe you would have listened to me sooner and swam faster!'

" Please Kagome wake up!" He tried CPR one more time and this time she started to cough up water. He swept her up in his arms. " Kagome please don't scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you!"

" Don't worry Inuyasha! I'll never leave you, I promise!"

" Kagome! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned his head up to see Sango and Miroku running up the beach yelling their names.

" Are you two ok?" Sango asked.

" We saw you carrying Kagome out of the water and tried to get here as fast as we could!" Miroku said as he plopped down beside them.

" We had an accident is all! You're all right now Kagome?" She nodded and leaned her head into his chest and sighed, " Happy Anniversary Inuyasha!"

" Yeah, Happy Anniversary!"

End Flashback

" That's right Kagome you're not going to leave me!" He then fell asleep to the sounds of Kagome breathing and his memories.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to an empty bed. He reached over to where Kagome was to find she wasn't there. He sat up with a start.

" Where is she? Oh yeah! She probably went out to train! She'll be back soon to cook breakfast before her class starts. Till then, I'll get some more sleep." With that he fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha woke with a start. ' Man that dream was awful. I hope I don't have that again.'

" What time is it? One!" He got up and grabbed his jeans. " Hey Kagome why didn't you wake me for break…" He looked around the apartment. Kagome was no where to be found. The kitchen was untouched which meant that she hadn't cooked anything or had even been in the kitchen that morning.

" Kagome!"

He sat down on the couch to think,' Where could she be? Her class should have ended an hour ago. Then why didn't she wake me up before she left for class? She always does! Maybe I should go look for her!'

He went back in the bedroom to grab his shirt. He grabbed his keys and was about to leave when he saw a note by his house keys.

Hey sleepy head! Your motorcycle is parked out front! Your friend from the garage, umm… Toby I think left it out front for you! Well I'm going to train! Don't worry I'll be back in time to cook your breakfast so don't worry! I should be back by 9:00! Love ya, Kagome

His eyes shot up in shock.

" Where is she? She defiantly should have been back by now!"

He looked at his keys, which he now noticed had his bikes key on it, and left the house. He got on his red Suzuki and left for the park. As he got closer he started to feel as if something was a miss. When he got to the park he parked his bike and went to where Kagome usually trained. All he found was her gym bag and water bottle.

" Kagome! This isn't funny, where are you?" he yelled. Just then he caught a scent. It was Kagome's mixed with someone else. The other scent was so familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. What really stood out was the smell of fear. It was emitting from her training grounds. He grabbed her gym bag and a piece of paper fell out. Inuyasha read it and yelled.

Hello Inuyasha,

We meet again! Your girlfriend put up quite a struggle, but in the end I won! I hope you will come join us at the tournament. We will both be waiting your arrival!

NARAKU

" That bastard! When I get my hands on him he's dead! I'm going to that tournament and when I get there I going to **KILL HIM!**"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, what do you think! If you like it, please review and tell me! Asta!


End file.
